1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bushing installation tools, and more particularly to a kingpin bushing installation tool for installation of kingpin bushings in truck steering systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mechanical bushing is a cylindrical lining that is designed to reduce friction and wear inside a cavity, or constrict and restrain motion of mechanical parts. A kingpin bushing is generally a solid metallic ring, commonly made from babbitt or copper. Kingpin bushings are typically hand-hammered or machine press fitted into an annular cavity that has been removed from a wheel assembly, such as that of a truck steering knuckle.
Truck steering knuckles generally are housed within a cylindrical cavity of a drum or some other type of housing structure. The cylindrical bore of the steering knuckle cavity defines the cylindrical structure passage for the kingpin bushing. The inner diameter of a kingpin bushing is narrowly tailored to closely match the inner diameter of the steering knuckle cylinder after installation. One or more kingpin bushing cylindrical cavities provide a rotational, bearing-type support and maintain the steering mechanism in vertical alignment. The kingpin bushings prevent the steering mechanism from wobbling and wearing against the cylinder walls.
Kingpin bushings are typically installed via one of two primary methods: First, a bushing may be placed on the end of a solid steel cylinder installer and then the cylinder is pounded with a hammer or mallet to press fit the kingpin bushing into the steering knuckle cavity. Alternatively, the steering knuckle is commonly extracted away from the front-end steering assembly and the kingpin bushings are inserted by machine press fit.
In the first method, the steel installer typically does not properly vertically align within the cavity wall, thus causing damage to the kingpin bushing. Such damage during installation can cause the kingpin bushing to deform during use. Such misalignment can also occur via the second common method noted above.
Further, neither method allows for installation of a pair of bushings, such as the upper and lower bushings commonly needed within the vertical steering knuckle of a truck. Such installers are, further, typically only sized and contoured for a particular type of bushing, and may not be used on a variety of vehicles.
Thus, a kingpin bushing installation tool solving the aforementioned problems is desired.